The Meaning of Love
by NashNurse
Summary: Margaret is feeling overwhelmed with lonliness and constant rejection after her divorce. Unexpectedly someone from Margaret's past is transfered to the 4077th. HM warning! I have also placed some romance with Charles in here...R&R!
1. Chapter 1

It was early morning; Hawkeye, BJ, and Charles were all sleeping soundly in the swamp. Most of the men had been up all night playing poker. It had been a slow week, hardly any casualties at all. The personnel were dying from boredom.

Charles woke first. Groaning as he pulled himself up, he looked around the room and let himself fall backwards into the blankets.

"Quiet, Charles," Moaned Hawkeye. "Some of us have a hangover!"

"Well that is your problem." Charles said, chuckling as he began getting dressed. "You wouldn't have a hangover if you behaved like a civilized man."

Hawkeye sat up just long enough to throw a pillow at Winchester, just missing him as he jogged out the door.

BJ sat up. "How can just a few drinks make me wish I was dead?" He complained.

Hawkeye laughed. "You call what we drank last night a _few_ drinks!"

"Touché."

Hawkeye rolled himself out of bed and pulled on his pants. "Well come on, we might as well see how horrible breakfast is. I have to return this ring to Margaret anyway."

"What ring?" BJ questioned.

"It's her wedding ring from Penobscott. Apparently, she lost it in a bet with Charles and I liberated him of it last night at poker."

"And you're giving it back to her?" BJ asked incredulously.

"Well I'm certainly not going to wear it," Hawkeye said sarcastically. "Penobscott isn't my type."

* * *

Margaret sat up slowly and tried her hardest to keep her eyes open. Her head was pounding and the light was searing her eyes. She had several drinks the night before in her tent and she had a horrific hangover, though she would not have admitted it to anyone. Cautiously she stood up and walked over to her locker and began to slip a shirt on. Suddenly Hawkeye walked in.

"Get out of my tent you pervert!" She screamed.

"Oh, pardon me Margaret." Hawkeye said casually, showing no intent of going anywhere, but instead stood there letting his gaze rest on her scantily clothed body.

"Pierce! Get out of my tent NOW!" Margaret was turning red with furry.

"All right, all right fine, I'm leaving. But if you change your mind you know where to find me!"

"NOW!"

Hawkeye walked out of the tent and Margaret stood there for several moments staring at the place he had just been. Her head hurt from screaming, but that was not the reason that tears sprang to her eyes.

* * *

Hawkeye walked into the mess tent looking rather amused. He picked up a tray, received a brown glob of some unknown form of nourishment and took his usual seat next to BJ. Margaret burst into the mess tent, took one look at Hawkeye, turned and marched out of the tent.

Colonel Potter sighed and looked suspiciously at Hawkeye. "What did you do now Pierce?" He asked.

"Who me?" Hawkeye asked, looking innocently across the table at the colonel. "I didn't do anything. I just tried to return her wedding ring to her."

"What were you doing with that?"

BJ interrupted. "He won it in a poker game." BJ looked sideways at his friend. "What did you say to her when you gave it back?"

"Good grief Beej, what's with the interrogation?"

"Oh, come now Captain." Charles had just walked up and placed his tray of food next to Colonel Potter. As he was sitting down he looked at Pierce and sighed. "We all know Major Houlihan loathes you." Hawkeye rolled his eyes as Charles chuckled. "However, under normal circumstances she tolerates you, as I do. So, naturally, I come to the conclusion that you must have done something to irritate her, beyond your usual infuriating antics.

Looking rather troubled Hawkeye stood up and quickly left the tent. BJ looked at Colonel Potter questioningly.

"Strange," BJ said. "He usually gloats over what he does."

"Well maybe he has some character after all," Winchester commented, "if he is actually feeling remorse over his actions… though I doubt it."

As Hawkeye walked out of the mess tent he saw an angry Major headed toward him.

"Captain Pierce, I need to speak to you for a moment." Margaret Houlihan said curtly, as she guided Hawkeye behind the mess tent.

"Am I going to get a spanking Mommy?" He asked mockingly.

"Shut up Pierce." She sputtered angrily.

Hawkeye realized that he wasn't going to be able to avoid this confrontation with humor. He stopped smiling and sighed. "What is it Hot Lips?"

"That!" She said, looking him straight in the eyes. "I am sick and tired of all your snide comments, crude language and demeaning nick-names!" She was getting worked up now, and it was only making her angrier that she was getting absolutely no feedback from Pierce. "Are you even listening to me?" She demanded.

"Of course I am my lady." Hawkeye said bowing slightly.

"Damn it Pierce! Can't you ever be serious?"

In all honesty, Hawkeye did feel guilty over staring at her in her tent. He had hoped that she would fume about it for a while but then forget about it like she normally did. It appeared that this wouldn't be the case.

"I am sorry Margaret." This sudden apology caught her completely off guard and she wasn't sure what to say. It was so rare that Hawkeye apologized for anything she wasn't sure if she could take him seriously.

"What do you mean?" She asked warily.

"I mean just what I said." He answered earnestly.

Margaret looked up at him squarely in the eyes. She wasn't sure what she saw. There was a hint of amusement, as there always was. But there was also sincerity, and an understanding look in his gaze which she could not understand. She turned her eyes to the ground as he began talking again.

"I feel badly about walking into your tent like that this morning. I shouldn't have acted like I did, it was immature of me." Margaret began to say something but apparently decided against it. "Anyway," he continued. "The reason I came to your tent in the first place was to return this to you." Hawkeye had reached into his pocket to retrieve her ring. He held it out to her as she stared at it.

"Where did you find that?" She asked in bewilderment.

"I conned Charles out of it last night at a game of poker." Margaret smiled and took the ring out of his outstretched hand.

"Thank you." She mumbled indistinctly.

He responded with a "you're welcome" and walked away toward the swamp. As she watched him enter his tent she tried to sort out what had just happened. She had pulled him aside to rebuke him and had ended up thanking him.

"Margaret, you fool." She muttered bitterly to herself. "Charles isn't the only person he conned."


	2. Chapter 2

"Come in Radar." Colonel Potter sat at his desk reading his latest letter from Mildred.

"Uh Sir? Nurse Able wants to speak to you sir."

"Able?" Potter was surprised. None of the nurses ever had needed to talk to him about anything before.

"Well, show her in Radar,"

"Yes Sir, Colonel." Radar shuffled out of the office and entered a few moments with the nurse.

"Thank you Radar, that's all." He said. Rising slightly from his seat he offered her a chair and then sat back down.

"What's troubling you Able?" Colonel Potter asked, leaning back in his chair.

"It's Major Houlihan, Sir." She looked very nervous. Potter assumed she had pulled the shortest straw and was forced to come to him. He sighed.

"What has she done now?" Potter was tired of Major Houlihan's constant pestering of the nurses. She had been lightening up, but still they could practically never please her.

"Well, please understand Colonel, I would have never come to you if we weren't desperate."

Colonel Potter smiled. He had been right after all. She continued.

"The Major has us constantly working. Normally it isn't this bad, but last night she had us up until three in the morning cleaning wheels on the gurneys! Wheels on the gurneys! Can you believe it? And after she inspected them she said it wasn't good enough and now she's going to make us doing it again tonight! Not only that but she's confined us to our quarters because she said we were defying her orders! Do you know she said that? Nurse Kellye fell asleep at two-thirty. And the Major's mad at us because we didn't wake her back up!" Able was getting very upset. She could barely talk she was getting so angry. Colonel Potter thought he better say something before she lost her composure completely.

"Whoa, slow down! You don't want to bust you buttons!" Nurse Able fell silent although she was still fuming. Colonel Potter sighed. "I'll speak to Major Houlihan immediately. I'm sure there's a reason why she's being so unreasonable." Able obviously wasn't satisfied but she rose from her seat in front of the Colonel's desk.

"Thank you for seeing me Colonel Potter." She said curtly and quickly retreated. As soon as she exited Radar walked through the doors.

"Radar!" Colonel Potter called.

"Colonel, I told Major Houlihan you wanted to speak with her sir."

"Radar go tell Major…" Potter sighed, realizing what Radar said. "Thank you Radar, you're dismissed." Colonel Potter looked up and shook his head as he noticed that the boy had already gone.

A few minutes later Margaret stormed into his office. "You wanted to see me?" She asked coldly.

"Major," Colonel Potter sighed wondering what to say. "One of the nurses told me that you've been being rather hard on them." He said gently.

"Who said that?" She demanded. She hated it when the nurses went behind her back. She needed to feel as if she was in control.

"That doesn't matter Major. Did you really have them up until three in the A.M.?" He asked incredulously. Margaret stiffened.

"I only make them do what has to be done Colonel."

Colonel Potter sighed, wondering how to get through to this woman.

He softened his tone. "What's wrong Margaret?" She looked uncomfortably at the floor. _"Bingo!" _Potter thought to himself. She looked up at him curiously. She wasn't sure if she should tell him anything. _"Who knows who he would tell?"_

"It's nothing I can't handle." She said determinedly. Potter sighed. He knew he wouldn't be able to get her to tell him anything.

"Very well Major, you're dismissed."

Margaret headed outside into the blistering sun. She was miserable. And now she was very irritated that one of her nurses had gone behind her back. She entered her tent and sat down at her desk. She pulled her wedding ring out the drawer. As she fiddled with it she began to feel guilty. _"Why do I have to be such a jerk?" _She wondered.

She looked down at her ring shaking her head in disgust. She hated what she had turned into. She supposed that's why she married Donald. There was something so comforting about being wanted; about having someone to turn to. She chuckled cynically, that's probably why she had a relationship with Frank Burns. She shook her head over her stupidity. She could kick herself over how she had been acting; especially to the poor nurses. She supposed she should apologize, although that's something she wasn't very good at.

* * *

Nurse Able knocked on the door of the Swamp. "Hawkeye, are you in there?"

"Your prince awaits you Madam." He said in deep voice. Able chuckled and walked inside.

"I need you to do me a favor Captain." She said determinedly.

"Your wish is my command."

"I want you to stay away from the nurses." She said firmly. "Myself included." The expression on Hawkeye's face was one of complete bewilderment.

"What?" He managed to say.

"Major Houlihan is turning into a tyrant and we believe that it's mostly because of you!"

"Oh come on," He argued. "The major would be a tyrant with or without my provoking her."

"Please Hawkeye." She begged. "It's really becoming unbearable."

He sighed. "Alright, fine." Able smiled brightly. "Thank you so much!" She cried as she bounced out of the tent almost colliding with BJ.

"What was that about?" He asked his friend as he entered the tent.

Hawkeye leaned back in his chair and pulled his cowboy hat over his eyes. "I'm a dead man Beej. I'm a dead man."


	3. Chapter 3

"Nurse Able," Margaret called. The poor nurse sighed and her shoulders sagged. She was sure she was the newest victim of the irritable major. Margaret reached the woman and looked at the ground nervously as Able stared at her in wonderment. _Was Major Houlihan nervous?_ Able almost laughed; she was! Margaret was embarrassed!

Margaret took a deep breath and held her chin up. "I understand you went to Colonel Potter concerning my behavior." She said sternly. Able wanted to sink into the ground. _Who told her?_ Able nodded; eyeing Margaret carefully.

"I want to apologize. I was unnecessarily stern with you when I shouldn't have been, and I'm sorry." Margaret tried her hardest to sound cool and distant as she said this but in reality she wanted to throw herself at this woman's feet and beg for forgiveness. She knew she didn't have any right to treat her nurses the way she did. She was in charge of them so that they would perform the best the possibly could, not so she could have her own personal satisfaction of being in control.

Able stared at her, mouth hanging open. Had Margaret actually apologized? As the Major scurried off Able turned and ran as fast as she could to tell the other nurses what had happened.

* * *

Hawkeye walked into the mess tent after BJ. He received his plate of foreign matter and headed over to where the nurses were sitting, but a warning look from Able changed his direction and he sat down beside Margaret as she eyed him suspiciously.

"You do realize that all five of my nurses are sitting at that table aren't you?" She asked coldly.

Hawkeye nodded. "Too crowded," he muttered, sniffing at a grey lump. Margaret snorted and looked at BJ who only shrugged. Margaret stared at their chief surgeon for a moment and then diverted her gaze to her nurses and then back to Pierce who looked at her innocently. "Something wrong Major?" She shook her head and practically bolted from the room.

For the next few weeks all the nurses were ecstatic. It seemed as if their plan had worked. Margaret was actually leaving them alone! As for Hawkeye, he was thoroughly enjoying Margaret's strange behavior. She seemed to be scared to death of him. If he tried to talk to her she would run off as quickly as possible saying that she had work to do.

For the most part he just had fun with it, teasing her at every opportunity. But soon he realized that there had to be something wrong. "Hot Lips" Houlihan doesn't have problems talking to the opposite gender. But it seems as if she did. In fact she was having problems talking to almost anyone.

When Hawkeye was honest with himself he realized just how much he missed the old major. Certainly she could be annoying as hell, but there was another side of her that she rarely showed; a fun and caring side. Those who had the opportunity to experience that side never forgot it.

* * *

"Damn it!" Hawkeye cursed as they were sitting in the Swamp. Charles and BJ looked at him curiously.

"What's wrong Hawk?"

"Margaret…" he muttered as he stood up.

"Yeah I was thinking about that too." BJ said. Earlier that day the two men had stumbled upon Margaret in the supply shed. She was alone with two empty bottles of liquor She was sitting on the floor crying. When she became aware of the two men she was furious. She began screaming and cursing at them before stomping off to her tent.

Hawkeye sighed and pulled on his jacket as he walked across the compound towards her tent.

* * *

Margaret sighed as she sat down at her desk. She absent-mindedly began brushing her hair. It had been a long day. Margaret dreaded days like this. There hadn't been any wounded for five days and there were only three patients in post-op. That left Margaret with a very empty schedule. On days like this Margaret realized how empty her life was. She hated being alone; who didn't? That is what most people misunderstood about her; she was exactly the same as them. Margaret supposed that their ignorance was her own fault. At times she realized that she purposely acted as if she were different.

Margaret sluggishly pulled herself over to her cot. Her head was pounding and she thought she was going to be sick. She had been feeling incredibly depressed the past two days so she headed for the supply shed with two bottles of liquor she had taken from Colonel Potter. Unfortunately Hawkeye and BJ had stumbled onto her. So of course she screamed and yelled at them when all she really wanted was to let the concerned men comfort her. But she couldn't take the risk of opening herself up like that.

So now she was alone in her tent, wishing that she was still drunk. Margaret closed her eyes and laid a damp cloth across her forehead. A sudden, sharp knock rang in her ears and she moaned.

"Whatever it is you want I'm sure you don't really want it." She said menacingly.

Margaret tensed as she heard a familiar chuckle beside her cot. She tentatively opened one eye and saw Hawkeye standing over her. She groaned as she sat up, pulling the cold cloth off her forehead.

"What do you want?" She demanded harshly.

"I want to talk to you." He stated gently as he sat down beside her.

"Well I certainly don't want to talk to you!"

"Well then I guess we have a problem." He said simply as he crossed the tent and sat down at her desk.

"What do you think you're doing?" She screeched. "Get out!"

"No," he said calmly as he leaned back in the chair. "I'm not leaving until you decide you want to talk."

"Furious, but still to tired to argue; Margaret turned out her light and laid down, mumbling something about _stubborn ass._ She heard him get up and walk towards the door and she smiled victoriously. But to her dismay he walked back over to her and laid the cool cloth back over her forehead.

"You don't have to be so tough you know." He said tenderly.

Tears came to her eyes but she refused to acknowledge him. He sighed and walked back to her desk and sat down. Margaret was stunned; he was actually planning on staying! Slightly comforted by the presence of the "stubborn ass" she quickly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Margaret woke up the next morning feeling considerably better. She looked around the room and smiled slightly when she saw Hawkeye asleep; his head resting on her desk. Margaret quietly got dressed and left him to sleep. It aggravated her that he stayed but at the same time it was comforting knowing he cared.

"Major," Colonel Potter stuck his head out of the office doors. "Can I see you for a moment?"

Margaret followed him inside. "Is something wrong?" She asked suspiciously. She silently prayed that no one told him about her "incident" in the supply shed.

"Yes, we'll be getting a new nurse. She's never been to a MASH unit before so I want you to take it easy on her. Up until now she's been in Tokyo."

Margaret nodded as she groaned inwardly. On top of everything she did not want the hassle of breaking in a new nurse. "Is that all Colonel?" She looked up at him and saw him grinning broadly. What the hell was he so happy about?

"Yes Major; that's all."

Margaret turned and quickly walked out into the sunshine. She was mad; the last thing she wanted was to coddle a new nurse as she adjusted. The help would be nice but the benefits ended there.

At two o'clock Radar nervously awaited the jeep pulling into the compound. He didn't know anything about this new nurse except that she was a lieutenant. That was all Radar needed to be nervous; she outranked him.

The jeep pulled to a stop and a young woman climbed out; around twenty-four. She was blonde and petite. Radar couldn't quite place her, but he was almost certain that he knew her.

Radar straightened his shoulders and saluted. The lieutenant nervously saluted back and waited for him to say something. She finally smiled and extended her hand and Radar shook it tentatively.

"Hello, I'm Kaitlyn Houlihan."

Radar jumped back as if she was a snake. "Uhh…Houlihan…uh…this, this way Lieutenant." He stuttered as he fled towards the nurses' tent. Kaitlyn followed him and walked into the tent. She smiled curiously and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Is there something wrong?"

Radar looked at her, trembling slightly. Had she just touched him? He shook his head nervously and waited for her to say something.

"What's your name?"

"Corporal O'Reilly." He mumbled.

"Do you have a first name to go with that Corporal?" She asked sweetly as she looked in his eyes.

"Walter; but everyone calls me Radar." He looked up at her and smiled slightly. He liked their new nurse; she was sweet. He began to be reassured that she was of no relation to their head nurse.

"Radar!" she exclaimed. "How on earth did you get a nickname like that?"

Radar shrugged. "I guess I can tell things are going to happen before they happen." Kaitlyn laughed and Radar led her towards Colonel Potter's office.

"Kaitlyn?" Charles voice drifted across the compound.

Kaitlyn whipped around and ran towards the Major. "Charles, what are you doing here?" She yelled as she jumped into his arms. Charles held her close and kissed the top of her head.

"I could ask you the same question."

Kaitlyn smiled and grabbed his hand. "I'll explain soon, but right now I have to meet the commanding officer."

Charles nodded and squeezed her hand before releasing it. "Alright, meet me in the mess tent when you're done." He watched the girl as she disappeared into the office before he turned around and ran into the swamp to collect a bottle of wine and two glasses.

Kaitlyn followed a very bewildered Radar into the office where she was greeted kindly by an elderly gentleman.

"Hello Lieutenant Houlihan; I'm Colonel Potter." Kaitlyn shook his hand and smiled.

"I hope you'll give me some slack Colonel; I've never been to a MASH unit before." She admitted.

Colonel Potter smiled and squeezed her shoulder. "Don't worry; I've told our head nurse to take it easy on you."

Kaitlyn watched the CO curiously. He seemed very amused about something. What was it? Soon she was dismissed and she quickly walked towards the mess tent. She glanced around the tent and hurriedly approached Charles who was sitting in the corner with a bottle of wine and some wildflowers.

He stood up and kissed her cheek gently and Kaitlyn blushed. "You certainly do know how to make a girl blush." She admitted playfully. She thankfully accepted the flowers and sat down across from him as he poured the wine.

"Charles, I had no idea why you left Tokyo, why didn't you say anything to me?"

Charles swirled the wine around in his glass and sighed. "I was transferred rather quickly and I had no way of contacting you. If you remember correctly I do not even have the privilege of knowing you full name."

Kaitlyn smiled and blushed again. Charles sipped his wine slowly and raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Kaitlyn Houlihan." She told him. Charles chocked on his wine and began coughing. When he could breathe again he looked at her in shock.

"Houlihan?" was all he muster.

"Well who is this lovely lady?" Kaitlyn heard a voice behind her and she turned and saw an incredibly handsome man surveying her. He frowned slightly.

"Do I know you?" He asked. Kaitlyn shook her head and stood up.

"I'm Hawkeye Pierce, who is amazingly available; and this behind me is BJ Honicutt who is amazingly married."

Kaitlyn laughed and shook Hawkeye's outstretched hand. "I'm Kaitlyn Houlihan."

Hawkeye quickly dropped her hand and looked to Charles. "Houlihan?" he questioned. He turned to look at BJ and smiled mischievously. "Hot Lips?" BJ nodded and laughed.

"I think so! Just look at her!" He said as he nodded towards Kaitlyn who was now looking very confused.

"I don't understand…why…"

"Do you know Margaret Houlihan?" BJ asked her bluntly.

Looking shocked Kaitlyn nodded. "She's my sister."

Hawkeye laughed loudly. "God help us all; we have two of them!"


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't understand. Two of them? What are you talking about?"

Hawkeye stopped laughing long enough to grab Kaitlyn's hand and lead her away from the mess tent.

"Me lady," he said with a thick British accent. "I believe 'tis time for you to meet our lovely head nurse."

Bewildered, Kaitlyn followed him to a tent that had a large wooden sign nailed to the front. _Major M. Houlihan. Knock Before Entering. _Kaitlyn gasped as Hawkeye knocked on the door. Margaret was here? She couldn't believe it.

"Oh Major dearest I have a guest for you." Hawkeye stated in a sing-song voice.

Margaret pulled herself off of her cot. Her head was killing her; probably from all the damn heat. She was in no mood to deal with Pierce.

"Get the hell away from my tent Pierce!" She yelled.

Kaitlyn cringed at the sound of her sister's voice. She sounded so cold and forbidding. While Hawkeye was deciding what to say next Kaitlyn quickly slipped inside the tent. She saw Margaret sitting in a chair near her desk. Her shoulders were slumped and she looked exhausted.

"Damn it Pierce! I told you to get the hell..." As Margaret turned around she caught a glimpse of Kaitlyn's face. "Oh my god; Kaitlyn!" She squealed. Margaret jumped up and crashed into her sister, crushing her in a warm hug. "Kaitie, what on earth are you…" She gasped as everything clicked. "You're my new nurse?"

Kaitlyn nodded and Margaret laughed as she hugged her again. "Oh god Kaitie, I've missed you so much!"

Katie pulled back and smiled. "I've missed you too."

"Where have you been all this time?" Margaret asked as she led Kaitlyn to her cot. Kaitlyn flopped down and sat on her knees and began animatedly recounting her job in Tokyo. The two women sat this way for almost two hours before they were interrupted by a light nock on the door.

"Major, can I speak to you?" Margaret smiled at Colonel Potter's voice and told him to come in.

"Hello Sergeant," he greeted cheerfully. "Well Major; how did you like my surprise?" Margaret smiled brightly in response.

"I thought so. When Colonel Denson told me about me about my new nurse I was positive it was your sister. I thought I might save it for a surprise though."

"It was a complete surprise for me also." Kaitlyn chimed in.

"Well I'm glad you both are happy. Now if you'll excuse me, dinner is ready and I'm hungry." Colonel Potter headed for the mess tent and Kaitlyn and Margaret soon followed.

Kaitlyn received her tray of food first and headed to the table with the other officers; oblivious to Margaret's discomfort. Kaitlyn scooted in beside Charles leaving Margaret to sit in the only available space next to Hawkeye. The doctors quickly fell in love with Kaitlyn's sunny disposition. She was wonderful at telling stories and she enthusiastically told many hilarious stories about Tokyo.

Margaret tried to join in on the fun but she felt extremely out of place. Especially with the vast contrast between her and her sister.

"God it's hot here," Kaitlyn commented suddenly. Hawkeye laughed and stood up.

"There's only one cure for that Miss Houlihan. If you'll follow me we will see if we can cure the heat." Charles frowned as Kaitlyn slipped her arm around Hawkeye's elbow and the group headed for the officer's club.

BJ, Hawkeye, and Kaitlyn sat down at the first table; leaving Charles and Margaret at the corner table. Both Majors uncomfortably watched the other officers; each sulking at being left alone.

Father Mulcahy came in and seated himself at the piano. Kaitlyn jumped up and walked towards Charles.

"Dance with me Charles, please!" she begged. Charles debated within himself. He was inclined to dance with her. He loved the experience of being so close to this beautiful woman; but at the same time he was put out by her earlier dismissal of his presence.

"I'm afraid it is too hot to dance my dear." He said stoically. Kaitlyn pouted playfully for a moment before someone tapped her shoulder lightly.

"May I have this dance?"

Kaitlyn gratefully accepted the handsome captain's offer and Hawkeye led her to the "dance floor". BJ glanced at Charles and playfully nudged him.

"Don't worry Charles; it's a just a dance." Charles glared at him hatefully and walked outside. Margaret sat alone for a moment before she too fled to the safety of her tent. Kaitlyn saw both of them leave and she quickly interrupted her dance with Hawkeye and followed Charles to the Swamp.

She found him at his desk pouring over a book of poetry. "May I come in?" she asked lightly as she knocked. He only nodded so she quietly entered and sat down on his neatly made cot. "Why did you leave so suddenly?"

Charles sighed as if he was annoyed and laid his book aside. "There was nothing to keep me there."

"Not even me?" Kaitlyn looked him in the eye wanting to understand his strange behavior. Charles sighed and Kaitlyn placed her hands on top of his. "I missed you Charles. I missed the nights we would spend together reading poetry and mystery novels."

Charles smiled at the remembrance of Kaitlyn's love for an intriguing mystery. Often times she would have the entire mystery solved before she was halfway through with the book.

"Charles; if things have changed…"

"No!" he said forcefully. "I enjoy being with you Kaitlyn and I hope that we can spend as much time as possible together."

Kaitlyn smiled and stood up. "I wish that could be right now but I think Maggie is mad at me." She walked towards the door and Charles jumped up to open it for her. Giving her a quick, unexpected kiss as she left.

Kaitlyn walked happily towards her sister's tent. She wasn't sure if what she felt towards Charles was love but she knew he was a wonderful friend. Without knocking she silently slipped into the tent. Margaret had turned out the lights and was lying motionlessly on the cot. Kaitlyn thought she could hear soft sobs. She sighed as she sat down beside her sister; gently stroking her back.

"What is it Maggie?" Margaret didn't answer so she continued. "Whatever it is I'm sorry. I love you more than anyone and I would never do anything to hurt…"

"No Kaitie; you didn't do anything." She sniffed as she sat up. The two were silent for a moment before Kaitlyn scooted next to her sister and wrapped her arm around her waist.

"I love you Maggie."

"I love you too."

Kaitlyn surveyed her sister's tear-stained face for a moment. "You're lonely aren't you?"

Margaret looked up in surprise and was about to deny it but a stern look from Kaitlyn caused her to nod in agreement.

"I'm surprised Maggie; you have so many friends!" she exclaimed.

Margaret laughed cynically. "Are you joking? Everyone here hates me! God I wish I was more like you; you don't seem to have an enemy in the world!"

Kaitlyn looked at her sympathetically. "You're wrong; on both accounts. I have plenty of enemies; I just don't let them bother me. And you do have friends here. If you push them away enough they might not stick around much longer but they do care about you Margaret."

"When did you grow up?" Margaret looked at her sister and they both laughed.

Katie stood up and extended both hands; pulling Margaret up. "Come on let's go dancing."

"What; both of us?" Margaret asked incredulously.

"Why not? As long as you lead!" Kaitlyn poked her playfully and they dashed back to the officer's club.


	6. Chapter 6

"Good morning ladies!" Hawkeye greeted Margaret and Kaitlyn cheerfully as he placed his tray of food between them. Margaret reluctantly scooted over; allowing Hawkeye to sit between them. Kaitlyn watched her sister's expressions with a mischievous interest. Margaret was very skilled in keeping her emotions secret; but no one was better at discovering those secrets than Kaitlyn. She looked at Hawkeye who was suspiciously sniffing a bluish lump; then she looked back at Margaret and smiled.

"So Hawkeye; where are you from?" she asked cheerfully.

"Crabapple Cove, Maine." He replied. Kaitlyn smiled again as she saw his mind travel thousands of miles away. He sighed and she touched his hand comfortingly.

"You miss it don't you?"

"Who me? No; I would much rather be here in this sewer."

"Point taken. So are both your parents in Maine?" she asked innocently.

Hawkeye shook his head and sighed. "No, well I mean they were…but…uh…" he laughed nervously. "Let me start over. My dad is still in Crabapple Cove but my mother died several years ago."

"Oh I'm sorry." Kaitlyn stuttered; she hadn't meant to upset him and it was clear that she had. She looked over at Margaret who was staring intently at Hawkeye; she looked just as surprised as Kaitlyn was.

"I'm not too hungry anymore." Margaret stammered as she quickly left the tent. It bothered her that she had never known about Hawkeye's mother. She thought she knew everything there was to know about this man but in reality she knew absolutely nothing.

Hawkeye looked at Kaitlyn questioningly as Margaret left. "What's with her?"

Kaitlyn shrugged. "Who knows; she's been extremely moody lately."

Hawkeye laughed cynically and turned towards her. "Lately? I'm inclined to believe that she was born irritated!"

Kaitlyn laughed but then grew serious as she shook her head. "No; Maggie wasn't always like this. Believe it or not there was a time in her life when she wanted nothing to do with the army."

"I don't believe it." Hawkeye said; slightly amused and fishing for a good story. Kaitlyn could tell what he wanted and she debated whether or not she should say anything. There was so many stories; some funny some sad, that could help him understand her sister's behavior.

"When Maggie was younger…" she paused and looked at the table. "You have to promise not to repeat any of these stories!"

"I promise." Hawkeye said in a child-like voice while he was practically drooling in anticipation.

Kaitlyn laughed and continued. "When Margaret was younger, she um…well she was very; how should I put this? Well she was extremely prissy. She was all girl and because I was younger than her I copied her every step exactly. When she started taking dance lessons I did too. When she started…"

Kaitlyn had been staring into her glass of water and when she looked up she noticed Hawkeye was watching her very suspiciously. "What?" she questioned.

Hawkeye shook his head and chuckled. "You expect me to believe that Major Hot Lips Houlihan was once a passive, prissy dancer?" He asked incredulously.

Instead of being offended Kaitlyn smiled and stood up. "There's a lot you don't know about my sister Hawkeye." She said seriously. "She has changed drastically in the past five years but I can still see glimpse of the "old her" sometimes." Kaitlyn picked up her tray and promptly left the tent leaving Hawkeye staring after her.

As soon as Kaitlyn walked outside she was joined by Margaret. "What were you talking to him about?" she asked coldly.

"You." was all that Kaitlyn answered. Margaret was furious but at the same time she couldn't be mad with Kaitie. She loved her little sister more than anyone or anything in the world.

"You can trust them Margaret." Kaitlyn spoke suddenly causing Margaret to jump. Mixed emotions coursed through her and she bit her bottom lip to keep it from trembling.

"I hate who I am Kaitie."

"No Maggie; what they know you as is not who you really are. I know what you're like and it's not this." She indicated Margaret's uniform, causing her to blush.

"I know…" she sighed and they sat down on two old crates. "Sometimes when I'm awake at night I listen to everyone else laughing and dancing and I wonder why I even joined the army. I mean, my head knows why but still…" Her sentence trailed off as she looked at the ground. Kaitlyn moved next to her and hugged her.

"What happened in the past happened in the past. I don't want to sound insensitive but get over it!"

Margaret laughed slightly; a sound entirely welcome to Kaitie's ears. "You're right as always. I can't give you any guarantees but I'll try."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

The two women stood up and walked towards Margaret's tent laughing while they reminisced about good times of the past.

* * *

It was around ten o'clock and Margaret, Kaitlyn, Charles, Hawkeye and BJ sat around two tables in the officer's club. They had all just come out of nine hours of surgery and they were exhausted and desperately looking for some entertainment.

"Kaitlyn, why don't you play something for us?" Charles asked pleadingly, motioning towards the piano.

"You can play the piano?" Hawkeye asked; surprised.

"She's very good!" Charles praised her. Kaitlyn blushed slightly and shook her head; desperately trying to decide how to avoid playing in front of so many people. A sudden, mischievous thought came to her mind.

"I'd love to play for you gentlemen, but I'm afraid I couldn't play when there is someone here who has so much more talent than I." She smiled while the men looked at her curiously. She paused for a moment to watch their puzzlement before continuing. "Margaret, why don't you play something for us?"

Poor Margaret turned a million deep shades of crimson while trying to formulate a response.

"Come on Maggie; you promised." Kaitlyn encouraged. Margaret glared hatefully at her.

"This is not what I promised!" Although Margaret was fuming she knew that she wouldn't be able to weasel her way out of playing. Everyone in the room was staring at her in disbelief and expectation. She slowly crossed the room and sat down clumsily at the piano. She let her hands rest lightly on the keys as she tried to think of something to play. She began to play _Moonlight Sonata_ and as she played the familiar tune she slowly began to relax. Soon she was completely absorbed in the music and before she realized it the song was over. The room was silent and Margaret blushed furiously as she stood up.

"That was lovely Margaret." Her head jerked up and she noticed Hawkeye standing beside the piano. She smiled shakily and walked towards the counter.

"Klinger; give me a martini!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Kaitlyn?" Charles knocked lightly on the door of Margaret's tent. "Kaitlyn are you in there?" Margaret opened the door and surveyed Charles in surprise. He was freshly shaved and carrying a picnic basket and a bottle of his best wine.

"I'm sorry Charles; she's not here. She left with Hawkeye about a half hour ago." Charles looked to the ground, slightly embarrassed. Then he looked up and smiled hopefully.

"Perhaps you would like to join me on a picnic? I would hate for all this food to be wasted." He watched Margaret smile gratefully and step out beside him. "Are you alright?" he questioned. She looked upset about something. Margaret nodded and smiled brightly.

"Where to?"

* * *

"Margaret wanted to be a prima ballerina?" Hawkeye burst out laughing. "You can't be serious!"

Kaitlyn laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "I told you there was a lot you didn't know about her."

Hawkeye leaned forward to take a sip of his martini. "I've seen her dance very little and when she does she looks like a complete klutz!"

"You'd be surprised at the lengths Maggie will go to make herself appear different from who she really is."

"But why? Why does she put up such a front?" Hawkeye looked intently into Kaitlyn's eyes. "She seems so unhappy with who she is; so why does she keep on doing it?"

Kaitlyn sighed and rolled onto her stomach. "It's mostly because of my father. He humiliated her publicly and she never really got over that. Now everything she does she does to please him"

"What happened?"

"When Margaret was nineteen she was at a prestigious dance school and she fell in love with a plumber. My father hated this boy; James was his name. He forbade Margaret to continue seeing him but of course that command was ignored."

"What did you think of James?"

Kaitlyn smiled in remembrance. "He was a wonderful guy; sweet, funny, and generous. I loved him and I thought he was perfect for Maggie. I told her that and I convinced her to elope. More than anything I wish I wouldn't have done that."

"Why; what happened?" Kaitlyn had Hawkeye completely engrossed in this intriguing story of Margaret's past.

"They did elope and they stayed up all night drinking and…" she trailed off suggestively as she smiled. "Anyway, I called Margaret and convinced her to come home. I figured that they were already married and there was nothing my father could do. Well I wasn't aware that they were both horribly drunk. Margaret was driving and she fell asleep at the wheel. She was hurt badly, in a coma for almost a week and James died instantly."

Hawkeye's mouth dropped open in shock. "Oh my god," he muttered. "That's so sad."

Kaitlyn nodded. "It gets worse. Margaret broke her leg and had to turn down her scholarship at the dance school. She sulked for weeks. And on top of all that, once Maggie was out of the hospital my mother wanted to have a welcome home dinner. Naturally Margaret didn't want anything of the sort but both my parents insisted. My mother invited at least fifty people. In the middle of dinner my father stood up and announced that Margaret would be going to med school." Kaitlyn paused and chuckled sadly. "I still remember the look of complete shock on Margaret's face. Well she was shocked but she was also angry. She stood up and in front of everyone she told Dad that she wanted nothing to do with nursing. He told her to sit down and keep her mouth shut. She had no idea what was good for her and from now on she would do exactly as he told her. And then for the next fifteen minutes he ranted about her judgment in marrying James. Margaret ended up sobbing in front of everyone while Dad told them that it was her fault James died; that she killed him because of her foolish pride."

Hawkeye's face was red with anger. "That son of a …"

"Hawkeye; it won't help anything now." Kaitlyn said soothingly. "I know you care about my sister so please don't be angry with my father. It won't help her."

Hawkeye looked at Kaitlyn questioningly. "Why did you tell me all this?"

"Because Maggie feels completely alone. Since that dinner she has done exactly what Dad tells her. She went to med school, became a nurse and then joined the army. She's miserably Hawkeye and I want to help her."

"What the hell can I do?" Hawkeye was frustrated. He was confused at the feeling this story had aroused. He knew he cared about Margaret but he didn't know to what extent. The intense anger he felt towards her father startled him.

"Be there for her; please Hawkeye. I told you all of this so maybe you'll understand her more. And next time when she is acting like an asshole you'll understand why."

Hawkeye smiled, "You're a remarkable woman Kaitlyn."

"She's my sister Hawkeye; there isn't anything I wouldn't do for her."

They both stood up and Hawkeye began to fold up the blanket they had been sitting on.

On a sudden impulse Hawkeye leaned forward and kissed Kaitlyn's cheek gently. "She's lucky to have you." He said sincerely.

* * *

"God Kaitlyn please no more!" Margaret begged. She was blushing a deep red while everyone laughed.

"Oh come on Maggie; just one more." BJ requested as he tried to catch his breath. For the past half hour Kaitie had almost the entire camp doubled over in laughter at her and Margaret's strange childhood.

Margaret looked at BJ strangely, unsure of how to react to his use of her name. She decided to let it go and wobbled over to the bar for a refill of her scotch.

"Hey Maggie," Kaitlyn called loudly. "Can I tell them about the time you got stuck in the fireplace?" Margaret groaned as everyone burst into laughter.

"You just did." She muttered as she sat down beside Colonel Potter who pattered her back comfortingly.

"Don't be embarrassed Major. Everyone has these kinds of stories." He took a sip of his drink and laughed. "Hell I remember one night at med school. Me along with some friends got drunk and tried to pull over a policeman."

Kaitlyn leaned forward excitedly. "Maggie did that!" she squealed.

"Kaitlyn!" Margaret whined. "Will you stop?" But Margaret's words were drowned out by the roaring laughter. She leaned back and a mischievous grin spread over her face.

"Kaitie; since we're already talking about family stories perhaps I should tell everyone about your date with Clark Gable." Everyone looked at Margaret curiously as they saw Kaitlyn turn white and then bright red.

"Dance with me Hawkeye?" Margaret asked. He nodded dumbly, staring at Kaitlyn and then back at Margaret. Curiosity nagged at everyone but they couldn't get a word out of Margaret. Kaitlyn didn't say another word about Margaret for the rest of the night.

Hawkeye watched Margaret curiously as they danced. Margaret was smiling brightly; her blue eyes were dancing gaily in amusement. He had never seen this side of her before. Well maybe on occasion, but it was rare.

"You have a very lovely smile Margaret." She looked at him strangely as if evaluating his sincerity. He supposed she liked what she saw because she laughed and looked towards the floor.

"Thank you Captain."

As the music ended they sat down at the bar. "You dance very well." He commented; trying his hardest to sound casual about it.

Margaret blushed hotly and glared at him. "What do you mean by that?" she asked fiercely.

Hawkeye stuttered for an answer; thinking back and wondering if he said anything wrong. He couldn't think of anything that would make her this defensive.

"Nothing…I…I just meant that you danced well."

"Well keep your opinions to yourself Captain!" Saying that she strode across the room and seated herself beside Charles leaving a very confused doctor behind.


	8. Chapter 8

Throughout the following weeks the people of the 4077th grew accustomed to their new nurse. Margaret was thankful to find that her bit of blackmail was doing the job quite well and Kaitlyn didn't say another word of her past. Margaret was surprised to see how popular her sister was with the doctors; mainly Hawkeye and Charles. Margaret knew her sister was very pretty and attributed Hawkeye's attention solely to that. Charles however, was different. Margaret wasn't quite sure why he paid so much attention to her sister and she certainly couldn't get Kaitlyn to say a word about either men.

Hawkeye watched Margaret with a renewed interest since Kaitlyn had arrived. He began to see glimpses of her that shocked him. He singled out Kaitlyn often and pressed her with details about Margaret; however it seemed to him as if she was avoiding the subject.

"Hey Margaret," Hawkeye greeted cheerfully as he fell in step beside her.

"Leave me alone Pierce," she muttered coldly in response.

Hawkeye laughed off her icy reply and continued talking. "Truce alright? Anyway I was wondering if you wanted to join me for a picnic feast of treats my dad sent me." Hawkeye watched curiously as Margaret smiled briefly and then shook her head.

"I'm busy."

Hawkeye rolled his eyes and grabbed her shoulder to stop her. He could feel her tense as she stared at the ground. "Please?" he asked sweetly. Margaret sighed and looked up at him as if debating if she should go. Encouraged, Hawkeye continued. "Please come? I know we'll all have a good time." The brief warmness in her countenance vanished and Margaret glared at him.

"I'm sorry Captain but I told you I was busy!" saying that she turned around and stomped towards her tent. Once there she scolded herself for acting so foolishly.

_What is wrong with me? _She asked silently. _I'm acting like a disgruntled toddler!_ Margaret calmed herself down and tried to think of what exactly had upset her; she couldn't think of anything Hawkeye had done or said wrong. _Stupid men._

Slightly disappointed, Hawkeye left on his picnic with Charles and Kaitlyn while sincerely missing the company of Margaret. Kaitlyn was animatedly recounting a play she saw in New York while Hawkeye tried to listen attentively. However he soon discovered that Charles was the only one truly interested in what Kaitlyn was saying. After several failed attempt to join in on the conversation Hawkeye was feeling rather awkward and he discreetly headed back to the compound.

Things carried on like this for a few more weeks. Kaitlyn cheerfully entertained the members of the 4077th while Charles drooled over her every movement. Margaret remained distant and cold, with sporadic bursts of enthusiasm. And Hawkeye sulked by himself; silently watching the activities of the camp. And poor Colonel Potter puzzled over everyone's moodiness while trying his best to keep up morale while dealing with two disheartened surgeons, one very frustrated surgeon, one irate head nurse, and one overly cheerful angel.

"Radar," Colonel Potter called wearily.

Radar shuffled inside the office cheerfully. "Major Winchester, Major Houlihan, Captain Pierce, Captain Hunnicut, and Lieutenant Houlihan are on their way sir. And you're welcome."

Colonel Potter sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Thank you Radar."

A few moments later Potter stood up as the officers filed into his office. "Now I'm sure you all know why I called you," he began; but seeing the confused looks on everyone's faces he frowned and his voice took on a more stern tone. "I am sick and tired of everyone in this camp being so damn irritable! Now if you have a problem with one of your fellow officers will you please come to me?" he was shouting now and everyone in the room was staring sullenly at the floor with the exception of Kaitlyn who looked ready to cry. Colonel Potter surveyed their faces and sat back down in his chair muttering to himself. He knew giving them a stern talking to wasn't going to help anything. He muttered to himself as he poured a drink. He casually took a sip and dismissed them. He watched in amusement as Margaret stomped out, Charles placed his hand comfortingly on Kaitlyn's shoulder while BJ tried to draw Hawkeye into a conversation. After they had left Potter sighed. He stared into his drink and shook his head.

"I'm too old to be raising children."

Soon after leaving the office Kaitlyn left Charles and headed for her sister's tent. She entered without knocking and found Margaret sitting on her cot staring into space.

"What's with you?" she asked. Margaret only looked at her and shrugged. "Oh come on, if you don't want to talk then go become a nun, but don't waist my time by shrugging off my questions!" It was said teasingly but Margaret frowned.

"I never asked you to come in here." She screamed. "Why do you always have to be so damn intrusive?" Kaitlyn bit her lip and looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was being so bothersome." She quickly turned and fled from Margaret's angry glare. As she left Margaret realized how stupidly she had just acted. Her only friend in the world had just fled from her cutting remarks. She lay back onto her cot and let her tears come.

Kaitlyn fled from the compound praying that no one would see her. She almost made it when she heard Charles call after her. She ignored him and kept running. After running for almost three miles she fell in an exhausted heap beside the road. Soon after that a very breathless Charles sat down beside her. He was breathing so heavily that he couldn't speak but he rested his hand gently on her back. Kaitlyn relented and scooted next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. She needed someone right now.

Margaret sat in her bed for a moment before getting up. She knew she had to apologize. She wondered why she always had to act like such an asshole. Margaret headed to the nurses tent but no one had seen her there. Soon she spotted Radar seated by the bulletin board attempting to get a tan.

"Radar," she called as she jogged towards him. Radar sat motionless but mumbled something. "What did you say?" she asked, slightly irritated.

"I said I saw Kaitlyn running across the compound about a half hour ago." Margaret nodded.

"Which way…" She stopped her sentence as Radar pointed towards the swamp. Margaret silently walked to the swamp hoping that her sister was there. She paused at the door and peeked into the window. She didn't feel like talking to any of the doctors, she only wanted to see if Kaitlyn was there. Margaret glanced over the room and saw Hawkeye sitting alone by his foot locker; his back facing her. She was about to walk away when she saw something glimmer in his hand. She squinted to try and make out the object and then clamped her hand over her mouth to avoid making a sound. Hawkeye was holding a diamond ring.


	9. Chapter 9

Margaret turned and fled to her tent, all thoughts of making up with her sister vanished from her mind. She immediately kicked off her boots and curled into a ball under her blanket. As she lay facing the canvas wall she felt hot tears pricking the back of her eyelids. She sniffled and wiped her tears away angrily. Her tears soon subsided and she tried to decipher the source of her feelings. What was it exactly that had caused her to begin to cry? That certainly was a question she had asked a lot lately.

Someone knocked lightly on the door of her tent and Margaret's eyes jerked open. She looked around the tent trying to make out how long she had been asleep. It was dark already and she could hear laughter coming from the Officer's Club. She sat up and she heard Kaitlyn whisper excitedly outside her door.

"Margaret are you in there?" Margaret quickly crossed the room and opened the door. Kaitlyn practically danced inside the room and hugged Margaret. Margaret took a step back in shock; she certainly hadn't expected this after what she had said this afternoon.

"Kaitlyn, I wanted to apologize for the…"

"Oh nonsense," Kaitlyn exclaimed cheerfully. "I was being rather nosey anyhow." Kaitlyn grabbed both of her hands and led her over to the cot and turned on the lamp. A sudden cloud flickered over her face.

"How long have you been in here?"

Margaret blushed and looked away. Kaitlyn took the hint and changed the subject. "Maggie you will never believe what just happened! I am the happiest woman alive!" Margaret studied her sister's joyous expression and a sick feeling filled her body as she recalled why she had been sulking in her tent to begin with. She tried to smile brightly and squeezed Kaitlyn's hand.

"You're engaged?"

Kaitlyn laughed loudly and nodded. "I never was able to keep secrets from you Maggie." Margaret laughed as she wanted to cry. Luckily Kaitlyn, who normally was an expert at reading Margaret's true feelings, was too caught up in her own happiness to see Margaret's exact thoughts. Margaret leaned forward and hugged her sister tightly. As she did two tears unwillingly slipped down her cheeks and she sniffed. Kaitlyn pushed her back and looked into her eyes.

"What's wrong Maggie?" Margaret sniffed again and smiled.

"It's nothing," she lied. "I just can't believe my baby sister is getting married!"

Kaitlyn accepted this answer and the two women talked for several minutes before Margaret stifled a fake yawn.

"Tiered?" Kaitlyn asked. Margaret nodded and Kaitlyn stood up. ""Well I guess I'll excuse you tonight; but only because I'm dying to see my fiancée again." Kaitlyn laughed and Margaret nearly lost her composure at the word _fiancée_. As Kaitlyn bounced out of the room Margaret let her tears flow freely, all the while chiding herself for doing so. _What is the matter with me? What kind of sister am I; crying over her happiness? I should be thrilled that she is engaged to such a wonderful man as Pierce. I'm acting like such a child, crying for no reason at all; no reason at all! _

Margaret cried herself to sleep and the next morning she awoke with a splitting headache. She sat up wearily and groaned as someone knocked on her door.

"I hate you, go away!" she moaned. She tensed as she heard Hawkeye's familiar laugh outside her tent. She sat stiffly as he entered and sat beside her.

"Mornin' Princess," he greeted cheerfully. Margaret gave no response, not trusting her voice. What did he want with her anyway? Hawkeye sighed at her silence and picked up her hand, lacing his fingers through hers.

"What's wrong Margaret?" he asked her gently. Margaret shook her hand and attempted to pull her hand away. A thousand thoughts raced through her mind; the main on was wondering how the hell she was going to live the rest of her life with Pierce for a brother-in-law.

"So what do you think of your new in-law?" He asked playfully as Margaret cringed inwardly. She only nodded and smiled as Hawkeye slipped onto the floor in front of her so he could look into her eyes.

"Margaret I thought we were doing so much better than this; as friends I mean. I was hoping you would at least be willing to talk to me." Margaret said nothing so Hawkeye continued. "I'm dying to know what I've done to make you hate me so much."

For the first time Hawkeye saw a little bit of emotion enter her countenance as she gasped. "I don't hate you! I…I uh…" Margaret stopped herself and closed her eyes. Hawkeye watched her closely and soon saw a small tear form at the corner of her eye.

"I'm glad to hear that," he responded softly. "I wanted to tell you that since your sister came here I've seen a side of you that you've always hidden before." He paused and licked his lips nervously. "I've fallen in love with that side of you Margaret."

Margaret's eyes flew open and she jerked her hand away from his. She bolted up from her seat. "How dare you!" she screamed. "How dare you do this to her!"

Hawkeye stared blankly at her. "Who?" he asked dumbly.

"Kaitlyn! How could you do this to her? She loves you!" Margaret was hysterical now and her face was red with fury. Hawkeye stood up and walked towards her.

"She loves me?" he asked incredulously. "If she loves me then why the hell did she accept his proposal?"

At this question all the color drained from Margaret's face. "Whose proposal?" she asked weakly. Hawkeye looked at her strangely.

"I thought Kaitlyn told you last night!" he exclaimed.

"Whose proposal?" she repeated in a monotone voice.

"Charles'!" he exclaimed, as if it was so obvious. "Kaitlyn is engaged to Charles."

Hawkeye stared in wonder at the transformation that came over her face. Margaret sat down heavily in her chair and began to laugh and cry at the same time. Hawkeye smiled and approached her cautiously. Margaret wiped her tears and tried to catch her breath.

"It was just that I saw you…I mean I saw…" Margaret was smiling brightly although she was trying her hardest not to as she conveyed what she had seen. "I saw the ring…you had it." Hawkeye laughed merrily as he realized what Margaret had been thinking. He reached into his pocket as he once again knelt in front of her.

"This ring?" he asked as he pulled a worn velvet box from his pocket. Margaret blushed deeply and glanced away. Hawkeye would have been disappointed if she didn't have a bright smile still glued onto her face.

"Now back to what I was saying… I fell in love with you Margaret, and it's been torturing me that you can scarcely bring yourself to look at me. Now I know you've been hurt, but please give me a chance." Margaret stared at her hands that were lying limply in her lap. She slowly lifted her gaze into his eyes and smiled.

"Can I see my ring?"

Hawkeye breathed a sigh of relief as he opened the box and placed the glittering ring on her finger. He quickly scrambled to his feet and pulled Margaret up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she laughed happily as she felt herself being lifted. Hawkeye wrapped his arms tightly around the top of her legs, holding her up. Margaret bent her head down and kissed him fiercely on the lips.

Hawkeye broke off the kiss and smiled wickedly. "Ohh hot lips!"

* * *

You have a twisted mind Maggie!" Kaitlyn exclaimed that night. Margaret had just finished recounting her mistake resulting in much laughter from both women.

Margaret leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her knees and Kaitlyn watched her sister carefully.

"Oh Katie, he's so perfect for me. I mean we're both so pathetically stubborn and willful and yet he always can manage to make me smile, no matter how angry I am at him. And for the first time in quite a while I know that this relationship isn't from lust. I t was built on a friendship; a friendship that I could trust."

Kaitlyn smiled and stood up, placing a quick kiss on her sister's forehead. "I'm glad you finally figured it out."

"What?"

Kaitlyn walked across the room and opened the door, laughing as she saw Hawkeye preparing to knock. She stepped outside and turned back towards her sister and smiled. "The meaning of love."


End file.
